Opening 42: Hane
Anterior Opening--------------------------------Siguiente Opening Hane es el cuadragésimo segundo opening del anime de Detective Conan que empieza en el episodio 804 y acaba en el episodio 816. Sinopsis thumb|left|Conan observa el atardecer desde lo alto de la torre El opening comienza con la vista de una carretera pasando a toda velocidad y cuando se levanta la vista para ver por pocos segundos un atardecer, vemos las imágenes del episodio que comenzará acabado el ending; tras esto vemos a Conan de lado en lo alto de una torre. La perspectiva cambia para verlo frontalmente en un torre semirota, la cámara gira alrededor de Conan Edogawa hasta que se acerca cada vez más a su cara; en ese momento mira al cielo para ver una paloma. thumb|Ran mira de reojo y muy preocupada a Shinichi La imagen se funde en negro para mostrarnos a Conan y Ran Mouri tristes a la vez que se cambia el personaje que sale en primera plana, hasta que aparece Shinichi Kudo haciendo que Ran se gire para mirarlo; Conan sigue en la torre y decide saltar de ella para luego verlo en su Patinete Turbo esquivando varios obstáculos. En ese momento vemos a Ran cayendo al vacío mientras vemos Conan usando todos sus Inventos más destacados, acto seguido vemos a Gin y Vodka frente a Conan y un reflejo de Shinichi para terminar viendo un árbol que está observando Conan; tras ver el logo del anime podemos ver como Conan y Shinichi están uno al lado del otro. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = kawaita tsumetai kaze hari no you ni sting shin to shita kuuki no naka haru ga hajimaru tobitatsu tame no hane hobo haesoroi mada kurai sora o mite mayoi o suteru jikan wa kizu o iyasu tte koto wasureru koro shiru darou atarimae no koto dakedo iu yo subete wa style tobikata shidai kawari wa dare ni mo yarasu na sono me ni utsuru sekai ga subete to iu nara chigau basho mitemimashou marude shiranai koto darake daijoubu boku wa kimi o wasurenai itsuka wa hanare banare minna tooru michi waraeru hodo namida waitekuru ne mukashi ni wa mou modorenai te ni ireru beki wa mirai kikinagashitekureta tte kamawanai subete wa style tobikata shidai sorya iya na koto datte aru sa etai no shirenai osore ya taikutsu mo hitotsu zutsu koeteiku sou yatte shiagattekuru daijoubu ima wa furikaeranai de subete wa style tobikata shidai kawari wa dare ni mo yarasu na sono me ni utsuru sekai ga subete to iu nara chigau basho mitemimashou marude shiranai koto darake daijoubu boku wa kimi o wasurenai kimi o wasurenai kimi o wasurenai |-|Inglés = The dry and cool wind has the sting of a needle Amidst the freezing air, Spring begins The feathers needed for taking off have mostly grown Still watching the dark sky, I dismiss any doubts The moment you forget that time heals all wounds, you will know It's so obvious, but I'm going to say it Style is everything—it's all in how you fly Let no one do it in your stead If you think the world reflecting in your eyes is everything Try going to a different place There are so many unknowns It's fine, I won't forget you One day you will get separated—everyone has been there You'll shed so many tears that it'll be laughable You can't go back anymore—it's the future you should be grasping for I don't mind if you ignored that Style is everything—it's all in how you fly There are bound to be unpleasant moments Those unfamiliar feelings of fear and boredom, It'll all come together as you overcome them one by one It's fine, don't look back now Style is everything—it's all in how you fly Let no one do it in your stead If you think the world reflecting in your eyes is everything Try going to a different place There are so many unknowns It's fine, I won't forget you I won't forget you I won't forget you |-|Español = El viento seco y fresco tiene la picadura de una aguja En medio del aire helado, la primavera comienza Las plumas se necesitan para despegar han crecido en su mayoría Sin dejar de mirar el cielo oscuro, descarto cualquier duda En el momento en que se olvida que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, sabrá Es tan obvio, pero voy a decirlo El estilo es todo, todo está en la forma de volar Que nadie lo haga en su lugar Si piensa que el mundo que refleja en sus ojos lo es todo Trate de ir a un lugar diferente Hay tantas incógnitas Está bien, yo no te olvidaré Un día se separan, todo el mundo ha estado allí Así derramado tantas lágrimas que va a ser de risa No se puede volver más que es el futuro que usted debe aferrarse No me importa si se ignora los tiempos El estilo es todo, todo está en la forma de volar No están obligados a ser momentos desagradables Esos sentimientos no familiares del miedo y el aburrimiento, Todo va a venir juntos como a superarlos uno a uno Está bien, no mirar hacia atrás ahora El estilo es todo, todo está en la forma de volar Que nadie lo haga en su lugar Si piensa que el mundo que refleja en sus ojos lo es todo Trate de ir a un lugar diferente Hay tantas incógnitas Está bien, yo no te olvidaré Yo no te olvido Yo no te olvido Imágnes Portada opening 42.png|Portada edición normal Portada edición limitada op 42.png|Portada edición limitada Curiosidades *Normalmente todos los openings suelen tener muchas imágenes y movimiento pero este es bastante estático. Categoría:Openings